DISMLFT?
by Rad
Summary: Daniel and Vala some years after the TV show/Movies end. Inspired by Deanna Carter's "Did I Shave My Legs for This?"


DISMLFT?

Did I Shave My Legs for This? Inspired by the song by Deanna Carter.

* * *

Vala silently breezed through the door and whipped off her coat and hung it on the hook. Peeking around the corner, she noticed that Daniel was busy "watching" an Egyptian documentary on the TeeVee with a beer, a thick book nestled in her spot on his lap. Good, then he wouldn't notice her sneak into the bedroom to slip into something more _comfortable_.

She did notice that he hadn't gotten the wine she'd asked him to. And there weren't any flowers. There usually were flowers, nearly at least one almost every day… It had been more than a week now…

It took Vala less than fifteen minutes to change, toss up her hair, and sneak back to the front door. She swung on her coat, opened the door, stepped out, and closed the door. Making noise this time, she opened the door and sweetly said, "Darling, I'm home!"

No response.

What?

"Daniel?" She made her way into the living room. He didn't move from his bent-over-studying-the-book position.

He made some caveman grunt that sounded like… a caveman grunting.

Vala put her hands on her hips. She didn't…

"Dinner."

The word somehow managed to come from her Daniel, the linguist, of all people.

Just that? Just dinner? He was purely capable of making his own dinner!

Vala 'humphed' to herself and went back to the front door and removed her coat. _Daniel_ should be removing her coat to see what she was wearing beneath it. She and Sam had gone shopping for the dress yesterday and Vala had even convinced Sam to get her nails done with her. She'd bought new shoes, too, also with Sam's help. New shoes, nails done, hair done, new dress. And no…

Standing in front of the frying pan, Vala thought, _'Did I shave my legs for this?'_

The people of D'ell on the planet Melfdis had electronic leg hair shavers. The machine was about the size of a small DeeVeeDee player, very light, and all you had to do was turn it on, point it down at your legs, enjoy a five minute sunbath, and BAM! No more leg hair. Lasted most of an Earth month, too. Lucky women. Stupid Earth women had to cream up, shave, deal with cutting themselves, and all that work for barely a week!

Had she had easy access to the dumb battery that powered the machines, Vala might have stolen one. Especially had she had some foresight she would be living in a place that was so in the Shadowed Ages that women still had to manually shave!

Vala slapped the fried meat on the plate, plopped the meat on the stand next to a still-reading Daniel and began walking to their bedroom. His response was yet another grunt. He didn't even _look_ at her! If he had, Vala wasn't even sure he would react. Between the TeeVee and the beer and the book…

She reached their bedroom and turned back…

Vala opened her eyes to a dark room. It only took her one Earth second to realize she had been dreaming. She breathed out, reaffirmed the feel of the gold of Daniel's mother's ring on her left hand, and carefully pulled the EarBuds from her ears.

She whispered "No more Deanna Carter while I sleep. Tomorrow night I'll make sure my Player is on something happy… Something sexy." Not bothering with shutting the machine off, Vala tossed it onto the cushioned chest next to the bed. She snuggled into her husband and went back to sleep.

Stupid dream. She should have known it was a dream the second her Daniel ignored her in favor of that book. He hadn't done anything so stupid in more than three years.

* * *

For those of you who are a little confused (if I were reading this, I would have!), Vala was having a dream in which she had done a lot of prepping to come home to a zoned-out Daniel. And we all know that once they finally actually get together, Daniel would never be able to resist a seductive Vala. And yes, this is so very inspired by Deanna Carter's _Did I Shave My Legs for This?_ song. What was your first clue? :P

This was written for Campylobacter's "Where Are They Now? – aplaoosa" on the Daniel-Vala LJ community for November 9th. (Remove the dashes (-): h-t-t-p:/-/daniel-vala-.-livejournal-.-com-/647936-.-html )


End file.
